


Oh No

by ulthyukjae



Series: TBZ College au [5]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Feelings Realization, I wrote this awhile ago, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Please Read Author Notes, only a vague mention in one paragraph though, they finally have thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulthyukjae/pseuds/ulthyukjae
Summary: Changmin and Hyunjae both wish they just didn’t have thoughts.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Series: TBZ College au [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Oh No

**Author's Note:**

> okokok i know it’s been over a year since i last updated this :[ and i’m sad to tell you guys that i actually don’t write kpop ship fics anymore. 
> 
> i will finish this series, however, that’ll be it for my kpop fandom fics! no worries though because i will be writing anime fics!! 
> 
> i’ll have my twitter linked in the ending author notes and you can view my carrd to see some of the fandoms i’m in and request any ships from what’s there!!

Changmin never really thought too hard about things. 

He always just did what came naturally to him. Hugging people. Linking his fingers with his friends’ hands. Being their personal hype-man. He never really thought about what he was doing, especially with the more affectionate actions. 

Changmin wasn’t sure why he started thinking about those motions but here he was, laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling, analyzing the emotions he feels. He decides to take it person by person.

Kevin tolerates Changmin’s hugs. Sometimes he’ll hug Changmin back. However, Changmin just feels the usual warmth of being with a friend.

Sunwoo, the poor kid, never let Changmin get too affectionate. He’ll allow the occasional ruffling of his hair but that’s the extent of what he’s comfortable with. Changmin knows the kid feels bad for denying him but Changmin doesn’t want to push limits. He only feels brotherly affection for the kid.

Now, Hyunjae was different. 

Linking pinkies in the cafeteria a few weeks ago made Changmin’s heart race. 

Their thighs brushing together when they sit next to each other makes Changmin’s stomach twist in the best way possible. 

The two boys don’t even have to be touching for Changmin to feel butterflies in his stomach. He’s sure he has hearts in his eyes when he sees Hyunjae smile. Changmin had to suppress a squeal when Hyunjae started parting his hair to the side rather than having it straight down. 

Oddly enough, Changmin is actually less physically affectionate with Hyunjae than he is with his friends but he’s not exactly sure why. 

He loves the feeling of Hyunjae’s touch and the feeling his overall presence gives him but at the same time, he finds himself maintaining somewhat of a distance. He feels exhilarated but also nervous. Intoxicated but overwhelmed. The same feeling Changmin got from his last-

From his last crush. 

Wait.

Crush?

Did Changmin have a crush on Hyunjae?

He made a quick re-analysis of what he just thought.

He does.

He has a crush on Hyunjae.

Oh no.

**Meanwhile...**

Hyunjae never picked up on people’s habits. He simply didn’t care. Hyunjae was a bit of a sociopath in that he didn’t care about how his actions affected other people. 

Recently, however, he’s been picking up on some people’s habits and has actually been thinking things through.

Hyunjae’s noticed Haknyeon’s nervous habit of bouncing his leg. 

He’s noticed that Juyeon moves his hands a lot when he talks, all but flailing when he’s excited about something. 

Hyunjae’s noticed the way that Younghoon and Sangyeon have been looking at each other all smiley recently. 

Hyunjae took this time to reflect on his own habits, or rather, the ones he’s given up. 

Hyunjae’s stopped smoking since Changmin would get visibly upset when he saw it anywhere on Hyunjae’s person. 

He’s stopped leading girls on because he knew Changmin would be disappointed. 

He’s stopped sleeping around because he would only think of Changmin and it wasn’t fair to the girl to have sex with someone who was imagining her to be someone else. 

Hyunjae’s pretty much stopped every bad habit of his. 

Because of Changmin. 

Changmin’s habits were Hyunjae’s favorite to observe. He would stuff his cheeks while eating so that they stuck out like a squirrel’s. 

Changmin pouted. A lot. And Hyunjae’s heart would melt every single time. 

Changmin liked to take a lot of pictures, Hyunjae in some of them. While he was upset that Changmin hadn’t deleted that one picture of him from his Instagram page, Changmin’s love for photography was endearing.

Hell, everything about Changmin in general was endearing to Hyunjae. 

The way he never pushed Hyunjae to speak about what was bothering him. 

The way he would let Hyunjae push his own boundaries in terms of physical affection. 

The way he never even questioned why Hyunjae wanted to be affectionate to begin with. 

Hyunjae wasn’t even sure why he wanted to be affectionate himself. 

He wasn’t sure why the suppressed memory of him getting caught by his mother when kissing his male friend at the time was suddenly coming to the forefront of his mind. 

He wasn’t sure why he got so nervous around Changmin. 

He wasn’t sure why he got the same butterflies he got when he last had a-

When he last had a crush. 

_Wait a damn second._

Did Hyunjae really have a crush on Changmin or was he confusing it for the same, temporary infatuation he had with the girls he hooked up with?

Hyunjae went over the checklist of what it’s like having a crush.

Butterflies in his stomach? Yes.

Almost constantly thinking about the person? Yes.

Always wanting to be close to that person but being too anxious to really say and do what you want? Absolutely.

Hyunjae threw himself onto his bed, face-first into the pillow and groaned. 

He has a crush on Changmin.

Oh no.

**Author's Note:**

> as i said in the beginning notes, i do not write kpop ship fics anymore but i will finish this series and then start writing anime fics!! :] my twitter is @_ultxuxi !! feel free to jump into my mentions/dms/curiouscat at any time!


End file.
